


Love You More With Every Breath

by mariposaroja



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their surrogate goes into labour, the day Stevie and Xabi have been dreaming of finally arrives and they get to meet their baby for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More With Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is just a sugar sweet fic :p

It was a Thursday the day Steven got the call. He was in an interview when his agent rushed in to give him the news. Emily, he and Xabi’s surrogate had gone into labour. Steven was speechless for a moment he could hardly believe the day had come. It seemed to be looming for the past couple of weeks and yet he never actually thought it would come. Steven excused himself from the interview informing the reporter that his agent would have it rescheduled for sometime early next week and got in his car bound for the hospital. As he drove he could not keep the wide grin off his face. The reality was starting to set in; in a few hours he and Xabi would be parents to a beautiful little baby. They did not yet know whether it was a boy or a girl as the wanted it to be a surprise but Steven had a feeling that it would be a boy. A little boy that they could teach to play football when he was older; a boy that would be able to speak both English and Spanish; a boy with a slightly strange accent crossed between Spanish and Scouse... and he would be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Steven Gerrard couldn’t wait to be a father.

Xabi Alonso on the other hand definitely wasn’t as composed as his husband and hadn’t been for a while. Every day for the past month and a half whenever the phone rang, he pounced on it with the speed and agility of a jungle cat for fear that it would be Emily informing them that she was in labour and every time Xabi would inform a slightly shell shocked Steven that it was a false alarm. He prided himself on being organised; everything the baby could possibly need was neatly stored in the nursery ready to be used with maximum ease when the time came. Xabi was ready... except when the time came, he wasn’t ready at all.

He had gone home straight away after training, delaying his shower until he got back to the house for no particular reason. He was halfway through washing his hair when he froze underneath the steamy hot water thinking he heard the phone ringing. Xabi turned off the shower momentarily so that he could hear properly and was relieved to find there was silence. Satisfied that his ears were playing tricks on him after numerous days of expecting the call, Xabi turned back on the shower and continued washing his hair. Seconds later however, he thought he heard the phone ringing again and convinced himself that it was just his imagination. The barely lasted five seconds, however, when Xabi realised that he couldn’t take the chance and turned off the water again. When the hum of the machine halted, he was horrified to find that the phone actually was ringing and got out of the shower like a bat out of hell. Without even grabbing a towel, Xabi ran through the bathroom and into the bedroom to answer it, nearly falling and breaking his neck a couple of times in the process. He dived across the bed to get to the phone on the bedside table and quickly put it to his ear. “Hello?” he said, nearly completely breathless.

The first thing he heard on the other end was panting. “Xabi it’s Emily! I’m at the hospital. You and Stevie need to get here soon! I’m in labour!” their surrogate told him urgently.

Xabi’s aw dropped and panic began to set in. He stood up and began rushing around looking for clothes to put on. “Okay. Vale. Voy a llamar Steven por teléfono y vamos a ir al hospital! (Okay. I will call Steven and we will go to the hospital)” he ranted.

“IN ENGLISH XABI!” Emily shouted drawing deep, laboured breaths.

He hadn’t even realised that he was speaking Spanish. “I’m going to ring Steven and we’re going to go to the hospital. I will see you soon.” Xabi told her and hung up. He grabbed a towel and briefly dried himself off before getting dressed into the first clothes that came to hand. When he was about to go downstairs, he passed a mirror and saw that his hair was still full of suds. Xabi sighed. “Mierda! (Crap)” he exclaimed before by passing the kitchen to stick his head under the tap and rid his dark hair of at least most of the bubbles.

On the way out to his car, he ruffled his soaked hair to get rid of the excess water.  Once in  the car and on his way to the hospital, Xabi rang Steven and got no answer, then remembered that he had that stupid interview and rang his agent instead and told him what was going on. He assured Xabi that he would inform the Scouser straight away and that Steven would be at the hospital soon. Xabi thanked him and hung up. He drove a couple of miles above the speed limit and got there fairly quickly. He took a deep breath before entering the hospital, aware that this could very well be the moment that his life changes for ever for the better.

When Steven finally arrived at the hospital, having be slowed down by the fact that he had been stopped for speeding along the way, he had this strange feeling of both anxiety and excitement in his stomach. He rushed to the maternity part of the hospital and was quickly lead to Emily’s room. Xabi was already by her side. The brunette smiled when he saw Steven enter the room. She had a very firm grip on Xabi’s hand. “You’re here.” Emily breathed heavily, “That’s good.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” the Liverpool captain smiled widely as he made his way to his husband’s side and kissed him.

A female doctor with honey blond hair entered the room dressed in pink scrubs. She smiled. “Good, everyone’s here. I’m just going to check to see if you’ve dilated any more. How far apart are the contractions?” she wondered.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and her grip tightened on the Spaniard’s hand as another one hit her. “About two minutes.” She gasped.

The doctor nodded and examined her. “Okay, you’re about seven centimetres dilated and we’re waiting to get to ten so it will be a while before we’re ready to deliver I think.”

“How long are we talking?” Stephen wondered.

The doctor pursed her lips. “Em, it depends really. No two women are the same. I’d say at least half an hour, give or take. I’ll be in to check on you again in ten minutes,” she smiled before leaving the room again.

Xabi inhaled deeply. “Half an hour...” that seemed so soon. Everything was happening a lot quicker than he had thought.

Steven squeezed his husband’s shoulders reassuringly. “Everything is going to be fine Xabs,” he understood what was going through the Spaniard’s mind.

Emily smiled softly. “This baby lucky to have parents like you.” She had known that from the beginning.

Forty-five minutes later, Emily was fully dilated and ready to deliver. She was brought to the delivery room and the process was surprisingly quick. Both men held her hand as she gave birth to their baby. It took fifteen minutes at most, but it was the best fifteen minutes of Steven and Xabi’s life, the moment their little one came into the world being the most perfect climax imaginable. At the end of those fifteen minutes when they heard crying, the most potent feeling of love welled up inside them; a feeling so strong that neither thought they were capable of feeling, love- unconditional love- for this little being that they helped create.

The doctor clamped and cut the cord and wiped the baby down before wrapping it in a pink blanket. She smiled widely. “It’s a girl, congratulations. Who wants to be the first to hold her?”

The three exchanged glances. “You should be the first to hold her,” Xabi said to Emily.

The surrogate quickly shook her head. “No, it should be one of you two. This is your baby, not mine.”

Steven smiled. “Yes but we wouldn’t have her if it wasn’t for you. You should be the first to hold her.”

With that the doctor placed the newborn in Emily’s arms and the surrogate mother smiled down at her. “She’s beautiful. What are you going to call her?”

Xabi and Steven exchanged a smile. “Isabel. Isabel Aurela Gerrard-Alonso.” Steven said with a smile. Even though he had thought it would be a boy, they had discussed girls’ names as well.

Emily smiled. “That’s beautiful. It really suits her.” She stared at the little girl for a moment before handing the baby to Xabi. “Look after her.”

“We will,” Steven smiled as he watched the adorable sight that was Xabi cooing to their daughter in Spanish. He would be forever grateful to Emily for what she had done for them, for giving them something so special that they could have never had otherwise. Something that he now loved more than anything on the planet bar Xabi. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, tears forming in his eyes as a result of all the indescribable feelings that go hand in hand with becoming a parent. No moment would ever be more perfect.

Emily nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Stevie! Look how small her little hands are!  _Hola mi pequenita, eres muy, muy hermosa. Te quiero Isabel ( Hello my little one, you are very, very beautiful. I love you Isabel)_ ” Xabi couldn’t believe that he was holding his daughter- their daughter- for the first time. She was so incredibly perfect and special and in that moment Xabi vowed to make sure nothing ever happens to her, to protect her with his every ability. She was their little miracle. Their Isabel.


End file.
